Lumière
by Ayame Nightbreed
Summary: Désormais seul avec une mort qui ne veut pas de lui, Weiss erre au milieu de ses souvenirs. 'Et toi, petit frère… Tu as voulu me ramener près de toi, à tout prix. Mais regarde le résultat…' Suite de Ténèbres.


**Lumière **

--

Je suis mort.

C'est arrivé plus vite que l'imaginais. Je ne suis plus qu'une âme flottant dans une immensité lumineuse, que mes sens ne perçoivent pas, mais que je vois tout de même. Ni son, ni odeurs, ni matière palpable. Uniquement cette blancheur et mes pensées qui semblent fuser un peu partout. Cette couleur aveuglante est la mienne. Il s'agit sans doute de ma soi-disant pureté que tous admiraient et craignaient. Pour ma part, je ne me suis jamais senti pur de quelque manière.

Il semble d'ailleurs que la Planète n'a pas voulu de moi… D'habitude, lorsque l'on meurt, on ne se retrouve pas dans un monde entièrement blanc, si ? J'ai passé tant de temps – presque toute une vie ! – auprès de la mako que je la reconnaîtrais au premier coup d'œil. La Rivière de la Vie est tout sauf blanche.

Elle n'a pas voulu de moi… Soit. Quoi d'étonnant, après tout ? On s'est servi d'elle pour nourrir mon corps à outrance et le rendre surhumain. Ou inhumain. Au choix. Tout dépend de ce que l'on en pense…

Vais-je demeurer ici pour toujours, seul avec mes pensées ? Quel triste sort… Ah, si seulement Nero était là, il saurait quoi faire. Lui qui connaît les routes reliant les dimensions, il saurait certainement comment nous sortir de ce monde silencieux. Mais je suis mort, et je ne peux rien faire de plus que penser.

Nero… Mon cher petit frère. Je l'aime tellement ; bien plus que moi-même. M'en veut-il de m'être sacrifié pour lui ? Me considère-t-il encore comme son unique, son adoré ? Me hait-il ?

Finalement, il aurait mieux valu pour lui qu'il ne survive pas à tout cela. Quel instinct primitif a-t-il pu le pousser à supporter toutes ces horreurs ? Quel que soit son destin, il aurait eu une vie courte ; son don aurait de toute façon fini par le tuer. Je m'étonne encore qu'il ait pu vivre si longtemps sans en ressentir les effets. Son enfance et son adolescence n'ont été que ténèbres et souffrances. Et maintenant, il est seul face au monde extérieur. J'ai été si bête… Comment ai-je pu l'abandonner ainsi !?

Lui qui ne supportait pas la solitude, mais devait la vivre jour après jour…

--

C'est mon frère cadet qui a tué notre mère, le jour même de sa naissance. Ses pouvoirs ténébreux se sont éveillés à l'instant ou il a poussé son premier cri. Tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée fut englouti dans ses Ténèbres affamées, sauf lui et moi. Mais il s'en est fallu de peu… Car j'étais là, ce jour fatidique où ma vie de petit garçon fut bouleversée. Même si ma mère ne s'était jamais approchée de moi que pour me faire subir le plus d'examens possible, je savais qu'elle allait mettre au monde un second fils. Mon frère. Un frère à moi, rien qu'à moi ! Je ne connaissais pas encore la notion de fraternité, mais déjà, je me sentais tout excité de faire sa connaissance. Du haut de mes quelques années, je n'aurais manqué sa naissance pour rien au monde.

Mais tout ne s'était pas passé comme je l'imaginais. Je m'étais caché dans un des conduits d'aération, que je m'amusais à explorer dès que je disposais d'un peu de temps libre ; c'était par ailleurs ma seule occupation. De là où j'étais, caché dans l'ombre, je vis naître mon frère et ses pouvoirs obscurs, qu'il n'a jamais pu contrôler parfaitement.

Il était désormais seul. Personne, parmi les scientifiques et les soldats présents de l'autre côté de la pièce derrière une vitre teintée, n'osait s'approcher du nourrisson hurlant, dont les petites mains aspiraient tout ce qui passait à côté de lui. D'un coup de pied bien placé, je fis tomber la grille, me laissait glisser sur le sol et franchit les derniers mètres qui me séparaient de Nero.

Moi seul, malgré mon effroi et la présence oppressante de ses Ténèbres, réussis à calmer les pleurs de mon frère. Ce petit, je l'aimais déjà. Il avait tué notre mère, c'est vrai, mais quelle importance ? Elle ne m'avait jamais porté dans mon cœur et je le savais pertinemment. Je ne devais pas lui faire penser à un fils, avec mes cheveux blancs et mes yeux trop bleus. Elle ne valait pas mieux que le reste des scientifiques, qui n'étaient pour moi que des ennemis potentiels, dont je devrais un jour où l'autre me débarrasser.

Ils se doutaient que je risquais à tout moment de m'attaquer à eux, soit par désir de vengeance, soit en perdant la raison. Si je devais tuer ceux qui m'avaient créé de toutes pièces, alors je périrais avec eux. Un implant à la base du cou et un virus artificiel qui provoquerait un arrêt cardiaque, le tout relié à un ordinateur surveillant mes moindres faits et gestes. C'était aussi simple que cela. La solution parfaite – du moins, la meilleure qu'ils aient trouvée. J'étais entièrement soumis à leur volonté ; ils pouvaient bien faire ce qu'ils souhaitaient de moi… Et ils ne s'en sont jamais privés.

Du moins, l'animal blessé et acculé, sur le point de se faire dévorer par d'avides prédateurs, est souvent le plus dangereux…

Mon frère, lui… Je l'aimais. Plus que tout dans ce monde clos. Comme j'étais le seul capable de calmer les crises que ses Ténèbres provoquaient en lui, on me laissait m'en occuper le plus souvent possible.

Nous étions leurs animaux de compagnie, leurs jouets, de simples possessions qu'ils exhibaient fièrement. Je ne pouvais plus le supporter ; les cris de mon frère, ces cris déchirants que j'entendais de jour comme de nuit, furent sans doute la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase et me poussa à prendre les armes contre mes créateurs. Comment aurais-je pu tolérer que l'on s'en prenne encore à mon petit frère, ne serait-ce que pour lui arracher un cheveu ?

Ses Ténèbres ne suffisaient pas à le protéger. Ils trouvaient toujours le moyen de l'en extirper, par de belles paroles ou par la torture. Il finissait toujours par se jeter dans la gueule du loup ; mais il n'avait de toute façon pas le choix. La présence des morts ou celle des scientifiques… Quel horrible dilemme.

Combien de fois l'ai-je retrouvé dans un état pitoyable, presque mort de faim, d'effroi et de douleur ? Quand je le voyais ainsi, mon sang ne faisait qu'un tour, et je me sentais capable de braver tous les dangers pour le protéger des mains de ces fous. Rien ne m'importait plus que son bonheur et sa bonne santé.

Mais à Deepground, c'était peine perdue.

Je savais bien que je perdrais la vie en me rebellant contre eux. Mais je me devais de sauver Nero. Une fois que la machine serait lancée, plus rien ne pourrait l'arrêter, et personne ne pourrait s'opposer à lui et au reste de Deepground. Même mort, tous continueraient de m'obéir… Et je suppose que c'est encore le cas, en ce moment même. Ne suis-je pas leur « Empereur immaculé » ?

--

Nero... Tu ne te le figures peut-être pas, mais tu n'as jamais quitté la moindre de mes pensées. Pour te protéger et te rassurer, j'ai dû suivre la volonté de ces hommes et devenir le plus résistant possible. Une contrainte ? Bien au contraire. Prendre soin de mon frère cadet est depuis toujours, plus qu'un devoir, la meilleure chose que je puisse faire de ma vie.

Dès qu'ils te savaient affaibli et dans l'incapacité de te servir de ton don, ils n'hésitaient pas à te malmener, à te blesser ou à tenter de nouvelles expériences sur toi. Ils espéraient sans doute découvrir tes dernières limites. Plus qu'un souffre-douleur, tu étais pour eux un martyre. Combien de fois ai-je dû calmer tes pleurs, apaiser ton corps meurtri de mes caresses ?

Voir ces fausses ailes vissées dans ton dos, dans ta chair, tes bras entravés pour t'empêcher de faire usage de ton don, et ton visage enserré dans ce carcan de cuir me rendait fou de colère et de honte. De honte, car je me savais incapable de t'aider et de te sortir de là. J'en étais incapable, tout simplement.

Mais j'ai franchi le pas, le point de non-retour, quitte à me perdre moi-même.

Et toi, petit frère… Tu as voulu me ramener près de toi, à tout prix. Mais regarde le résultat… Mon corps ne m'appartient plus ; je suis désormais pris au piège à l'intérieur. Triste spectateur de gestes et de paroles que je ne désire pas. Le monde n'est plus blanc : il est rouge, rouge comme le sang que ce fou meurt d'envie de répandre.

Nero… Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. Jamais je ne le pourrais. Tu ne t'attendais pas à cela, n'est-ce pas ? Et dire que je t'ai tué de mes propres mains… Quand j'ai senti l'autre plonger son bras dans ta poitrine, j'ai cru que c'était mon propre cœur qui volait en éclats. Si seulement j'avais pu l'arrêter ! Je t'ai tué. Toi, mon frère bien-aimé, toi que j'ai juré de protéger envers et contre tout.

Je ne vaux pas mieux que lui.

Mais maintenant, je te vois. C'est tout ce qui compte. C'est l'essentiel.

Je me sens désormais si faible… Si loin de tout cela. Je meurs. Je meurs encore une fois. Mais cette fois, tu es là, avec moi. Nero… Tu as raison. Si nous nous fondons l'un en l'autre, nos deux consciences fusionneront. Nous renaîtrons alors... sous une nouvelle forme. Et nous serons libres, mon frère. Plus personne ne te fera de mal, et je ne t'abandonnerai plus jamais.

J'ai tant attendu ce moment, si tu savais…

S'unir est la meilleure chose à faire. Ensemble, nous irons… là où le destin nous guidera. Si la lumière et les ténèbres ne font plus qu'une, rien ni personne ne pourra plus nous atteindre. Quand tu n'étais encore qu'un enfant, je te disais que la chose la plus importante au monde, c'était d'être ensemble. T'en rappelles-tu ? Tu te pensais insignifiant, mais tu as toujours été fort. A ta place, n'importe qui serait mort ou aurait au moins perdu la raison. Toi, tu as vécu, même sans moi. J'étais ta raison de vivre, et je suis mort. Mais tu as continué à vivre. Tu es parvenu à attendre encore un peu sans sombrer.

Je suis si fier de toi, mon frère… Mon Nero.

Tu ne cessais de répéter que j'étais ta lumière, la seule au milieu de tes Ténèbres. Mais Nero, si l'un éclaire l'existence de l'autre, c'est bien toi. Les ténèbres peuvent-elles rayonner d'une lueur, obscure ? Je crois que oui… Quoiqu'il en soit, tu me l'as prouvé. Toi, mon alter ego. Nous ne faisons plus qu'un, mais nous avons deux visages et deux âmes :

L'une blanche au cœur obscur. L'autre noire au cœur lumineux.

Nero...

* * *

_Un grand merci à Lunastrelle et Ashérit pour leurs review sur Ténèbres ! Il est possible que d'autres OS sur Nero et Weiss soient publiés d'ici peu ; tout dépendra de mon imagination. Si vous avez aimé, ou pas, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire ! _


End file.
